Wrong Body
by kaika0788
Summary: Sehun tidak pernah menyangka harus menunggu ribuan tahun, hanya untuk menemui pujaan hati yang kini 'hidup lagi' dalam sosok manusia-setengah iblis. [HunHan/Yaoi]


**Wrong Body**

 **[1]**

 **~HunHan~**

* * *

Gadis itu duduk menangis memeluk lutut, kulit bibirnya mengelupas dan biru begitu juga kuku jari tangan dan kakinya. Baju putihnya berubah abu-abu, kotor oleh debu tanah yang menempel. Telapak kaki terendam genangan air dingin, sudah lama ia hidup tanpa kasut.

Hutan adalah hutan, gelap dan rimbun dengan bahaya yang mengancam. Tapi ia bukan penakut, binatang buas tak akan puas memangsa tulang kurus, dan yang ia punya hanya tubuh tipis tidak menggoda. Ia memang bukan penakut, tapi tidak jika sendiri. Dan kini ia sendiri.

Tubuh ibu dan saudaranya sudah jauh ia tinggalkan. Mati oleh anak panah, dalam pelarian dari rumah tahanan. Setahunya mereka hanya berpindah desa demi hidup yang lebih layak, siapa sangka penduduk tanpa tanda pengenal akan mati dihukum gantung.

Sebelum ajal benar-benar menjemput, harapan seolah datang lewat doa. Seingatnya malam kemarin seorang penjaga lalai, pintu ditutup tanpa kunci, membuka cela bagi mereka yang masih punya harap untuk menyelinap keluar. Termasuk dia, ibu dan juga saudaranya. Mereka lari hendak kembali pada tanah kelahiran. Tapi kaki kuda bukan tandingan manusia. Mereka dikejar, yang dekat ditangkap, yang jauh dipanah, yang tersisa hanya dia. Sembunyi dalam belukar yang menggores kulit.

Malam mencekam berganti subuh yang dingin. Setapak menuju hutan ditelusuri. Tapi apa daya, tubuh yang lelah tanpa makanan akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Ini hutan bukan pasar, tak ada makanan sisa, yang ada hanya harapan kosong diikuti satu anak panah yang menancap pada bahu kanan.

Seseorang menemukannya, sayangnya salam yang didapat sepertinya berbau kematian. Ia roboh perlahan, tanpa tau gerangan si pemanah.

* * *

 _Hanbok_ [1] sutra sebiru langit tanpa corak itu berkibar pelan ditiup angin. Sudah lama ia berdiri disana dalam diam. Rahang tegasnya tercetak jelas, tatapannya tajam menghadap langit. Setiap mata yang melihat akan terpesona oleh ukiran sempurna pada tubuhnya. Ia bukan pangeran antah barantah atau pejabat kerajaan. Hanya seorang pengembara muda yang hidup bijaksana di tengah-tengah rakyat _Silla_ [2]. Tapi elok paras dan cantik hatinya tersiar luas bahkan sampai ke teras istana tetangga.

"Tuan Sehun, dia sudah sadar"

Suara abdi setianya membuyarkan lamunan panjang. Ia menoleh lalu berbalik, berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Gadis itu masih tidur disana, dengan posisi sama saat ditinggalkan. Hanya saja mata yang tertutup, perlahan bergerak membuka, menandakan kesadaran yang kembali.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara berat itu mengusiknya, si gadis menoleh tanpa nafas. Seharusnya ia sudah mati di hutan, tapi kini ia bangun dalam kamar mewah entah milik siapa, dan ada lelaki asing diseberangnya.

Sehun maju satu dua langkah, tangannya lancang menyentuh pipi dan pundak gandis itu.

"Bernafaslah.." bisiknya pelan.

Gadis itu hampir meregang nyawa, ia lupa untuk bernafas. Terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan. Lalu ia hirup udara banyak-banyak, mungkin saja ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Perlahan matanya melirik laki-laki asing yang masih menyentuhnya. Belum pernah ia temui manusia seindah ini. Setahunya keindahan hanya milik istana dan haram bagi si miskin. Jadi cepat-cepat ia pejamkan matanya lagi, menutup diri dari apapun yang sedang menatapnya kini.

"Jangan tutup matamu lagi"

Perintah kedua yang disampaikan lewat bisikan, tapi kali ini tak bersambut patuh. Si gadis terlalu takut, dan laki-laki itu pemaksa yang baik.

"Kumohon.."

Seumur hidupnya tak ada yang pernah memohon padanya. Ia hanya gadis kumuh yang untuk hidup-pun harus memohon bukan sebaliknya, dan hari ini adalah pertama kali. Saat itu ia hanya belum sadar, dimasa depan akan banyak permohonan lainnya yang akan ia kabulkan dengan rela.

Mata itu kembali terbuka, menyihir Sehun yang kini terdiam. Beningnya sejernih air, kilaunya seterang bintang, lentik bulu matanya bergerak seindah tarian penari-penari istana.

"Matamu… sangat indah. Mengingatkanku pada…"

Kalimat tanpa akhir dari lelaki itu mengundang tanya, si gadis penasaran tapi terlalu takut untuk bicara. Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Terbayang dalam kepalanya sebuah perumpamaan, tapi urung diucapkan. _Gadis manapun pasti tak akan suka bila disamakan dengan rusa, meski tatapan mereka sama cantiknya. Tapi rusa tetap saja binatang, kastanya jauh dibawah manusia apalagi yang secantik ini._ Ucapnya pada batin sendiri.

Diam tinggal menemani, tak ada lagi yang bicara. Sehun terlalu hanyut dalam pesona si gadis, dan si gadis terlalu takut untuk mengelurkan suara meski sejujurnya ia punya sebakul tanya yang butuh jawaban.

Merasa puas menatap, Sehun lalu tersadar. Ia mundur tapi tak jauh lalu duduk bersila menghadap si gadis yang masih wajib berbaring diranjangnya.

"Namamu?" tanya pertama setelah jeda cukup panjang.

Gadis itu diam, mencoba mengingat apa dia punya satu. Ia hampir digantung karena tidak punya nama, ibunya memanggilnya _agassi_ [3] padahal panggilan itu hanya untuk nona muda kaum berada. Meski begitu ia tetap menyahut, karea ia tidak punya nama.

"Saya.. tidak punya" jawabnya pelan sambil menunduk.

"Bagaimana mungkin, setiap orang pasti punya satu." yang penasaran kian memaksa, tapi si gadis tetap tak punya yang diinginkannya. Rasa penasaran Sehun tak bisa di tahan, jadi si gadis dipaksa bercerita tetang hidup pahitnya. Sampai pada dua kata 'sebatang kara' ia lalu terdiam, teringat mereka yang sudah pergi. Lalu lagi-lagi diam menjeda.

Sehun sang bijaksana tentu saja merasa iba, dalam hatinya ingin menolong tapi ragu masih membayang. Namun begitu mata kembali bertemu mata, semua bimbang seolah terjawab. Ia sadar, gadis itu tak bisa lagi dilepasnya.

"Karena kau tak punya nama dan sebatang kara, maka bukankah sepantasnya aku yang menemukanmu memberi satu?" tawar Sehun pada si gadis.

"Saya tak cukup pantas menerima lebih banyak murah hati tuan" jawab si gadis sadar diri.

"Aku yang memutuskan, pada siapa harus bermurah hati"

Gadis itu diam pertanda pasrah. Sehun nampak menimbang sebuah nama lewat satu gagasan yang muncul saat mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Pertemuan kita saat pagi buta membuatku berpikir untuk memanggilmu.. _Saebyok_ [4]"

"Sae-byok?" ulang gadis itu, dan Sehun mengangguk pasti.

Senyumnya tak dapat ditahan, akhirnya seseorang memberinya nama dengan arti yang dalam dibaliknya. Saat itu, si gadis tahu bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada namanya sendiri.

"Terima kasih tuan" ungkap si gadis penuh tulus.

"Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun."

Mereka bertukar nama dan cerita. Satu-persatu tanya mulai terjawab. Sehun bilang kala itu ia sedang dihutan, berburu untuk menenangkan pikiran. Udara pagi buta membuatnya tenang, tapi anak panahnya tak bisa membedakan manusia dan binatang buruan, terlebih saat matahari belum menerangi gelap hutan yang rimbun. Celaka tak bisa dihindari, beruntung targetnya tak sampai mati. Jadi dengan rasa bersalah dipundak, target yang ternyata seorang gadis itu diangkat ke atas kuda lalu dibawa pulang untuk dirawat.

Gadis yang diberi nama Saebyok itu mensyukuri anak panah yang menancap di bahunya. Itu petaka yang membawa untung. Ia memperoleh hidupnya lagi lewat kemurahan hati seorang tuan. Ia lalu menawarkan diri sebagai abdi, bertekad untuk balas budi. Tapi Sehun tak banyak menanggapi, sudah ada niat untuk meminta gadis itu tinggal tapi bukan sebagai abdi. Banyak kamar kosong untuk ditinggali tapi kamar-kamar itu hanya untuk tamu penting. Dan Sehun sudah memutuskan, gadis ini akan jadi tamu pentingnya.

Bukan hanya nama, bukan hanya kamar, semua yang menjadi kebutuhannya di penuhi. Pakaiannya berganti sutra, kepalanya diberi hiasan rambut, kakinya dibungkus sepatu, kulitnya dirawat, tubuhnya diberi banyak gizi.

Saebyok dijaga seperti seorang adik. Gadis itu hidup dengan kasih sayang seisi rumah, ia dihormati dan dipuji. Sikapnya sopan, hatinya cantik secantik parasnya yang mengundang iri perempuan-perempuan diluar sana. Laki-laki yang melihat wajahnya akan goyah dan bertekuk lutut. Ia mulai dirayu dengan harta dan kekuasaan pada setiap kesempatan, tapi hatinya tetap teguh karena bagi Saebyok hidupnya hanya milik tuannya. Sudah sejak awal gadis itu memilih mengabdi dan setia pada tuannya. Bukan karena harta bukan pula wajah rupawannya, tapi karena ketulusannya. Ketulusan yang membuatnya luluh. Saebyok jatuh hati pada tuannya, pada Sehun.

Sayangnya Sehun sudah lama hidup sendiri dengan jiwa pengembara. Ia belum siap untuk terikat, tapi orang-orang mulai memaksanya. Kata mereka 'tak baik hidup satu atap dengan gadis bukan saudara, lebih baik dinikahi atau diangkat jadi keluarga', namun Sehun adalah bijak dan tidak serakah. Baginya penolong bukan berarti pemilik, lagipula ia masih terlalu muda untuk menikah.

Sehun masih butuh waktu, jadi ia kembali mengembara seraya bepikir. Mengunjungi tanah-tanah yang belum dipijaknya, merantau jauh ke negeri seberang. Tanpa disadarai bulan bahkan tahun terlewati. Ia pergi terlalu lama dan jauh, meninggalkan harta dan orang-orangnya. Mereka yang sudah terbiasa hanya duduk menunggu dalam diam, tapi gadis yang ditolongnya itu mulai resah. Khawatir dan rindu mengusiknya siang dan malam.

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh mata-mata yang iri. Mulut mereka digunakan untuk menghasut. Saebyok yang sedang sesak oleh rindu, mulai termakan kalimat jahat. Mereka menuduhnya sebagai alasan kepergian Sehun dan gadis itu membenarkan dalam hati. Ia pikir Sehun mungkin sudah tak tahan, tapi terlalu baik untuk mengusirnya jadi ia memilih pergi.

Hari-kehari semakin parah, telinganya penuh hasutan jahat, batinnya sakit oleh tekanan, dan hatinya terlalu lelah merindu. Saebyok akhirnya jatuh sakit.

* * *

Tahun ke-tiga dengan tekad yang sudah bulat, Sehun pulang pada rumahnya. Ia sampai saat fajar, ketika pintu masih terkunci. Sorakan abdinya membangunkan seisi rumah, mensyukuri kembalinya sang tuan. Semua orang bangun, kecuali satu. Sehun bertanya dan sukacita itu hilang ditelan sendu.

Langkahnya dituntun menuju bukit dibelakang rumah, ada susunan batu-batu tinggi dipuncaknya yang sudah hijau dibungkus lumut. Sehun jatuh didepannya dengan lutut menyentuh tanah, tangisnya pecah dalam diam. Mereka bilang gadis itu telah damai didalam tanah dibawah kakinya. Rindu sudah mencekik leher dan merampas nafasnya. Ia mati digantung kain sutra didalam kamarnya tanpa salam perpisahan.

Saat itu Sehun baru sadar bahwa ia jatuh hati pada orang yang sayangnya sudah mati. Penyesalan menghukumnya lebih kejam daripada cambuk algojo istana. Rasa bersalah menghakimi dan mengikutinya seperti bayangan. Ia hidup dalam murung yang suram. Tak ada suka yang sanggup menghibur hatinya, yang ada hanya duka yang mengental.

Udara fajar yang selalu berhasil menghapus gelisahnya, kini jadi racun yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Setiap tarikan nafasnya saat fajar, mengingatkannya pada gadis itu. Fajar yang dulu menenangkan sudah hilang, yang sisa hanya fajar yang dingin, fajar yang sepi, fajar kelam dan gelap.

Sampai pada batasnya ketika rumah sudah tak lagi bisa membendung duka citanya, terlebih lagi tempat itu terlalu dekat dengan gundukan tanah dibelakang sana, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kembali berkelana tanpa janji untuk kembali. Bukan tidak mau, hanya tidak tahu apakah alam masih mau menerimanya. Bisa saja ia mati dijalan, atau hilang dilautan. Rumah dan seisinya dititipkan, lalu saat matahari belum bangun dan malam masih membayang, ia pergi tanpa suara.

Sejak tahun kelima berganti ke tahun berikutnya, sudah tak ada lagi yang sanggup menghitung. Orang-orang dirumahnya menutup pintu dengan doa dan harapan pada tuannya yang entah ada diujung bumi mana. Semoga Oh Sehun masih selamat.

* * *

Tujuh tahun hilang dihutan, Sehun akhirnya menemui keajaiban di suatu puncak gunung yang jauh dari kabar istana dan desa-desa. Kuil tua tanpa penghuni, dinding-dindingnya hijau ditumbuhi rumput liar, patung-patungnya licin oleh lumut, ajaibnya ruang-ruang tempat sembahyang itu tetap bersih dan sakral. Hari bahkan bulan, Sehun menunggu siapa saja atau apa saja yang bisa ditemuinya di kuil ini. Tapi nihil, tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Hingga akirnya satu pilihan akhir diambilnya.

Sehun menghukum dirinya tanpa ampun, menghirup penyesalan yang memaksanya tetap hidup dalam rasa bersalah. Baginya, ikut mati malah terasa sangat gampang jadi ia memutuskan untuk terus hidup seperti ini, menjalani hukumannya seumur hidup. Kuil itu dijadikan tempat berteduh. Lantai-lantainya dibersihkan, halamannya di sapu, dewa-dewa berwujud patung itu dirawat. Sehun mengabdi pada rumah yang bukan miliknya, sembari menunggu kapan saatnya ia akan berpulang menyusul sang pujaan hati yang sudah lama pergi.

Gunung dan hutan menjadi saksi Sehun yang bijaksana berubah aneh. Ia mulai bicara pada patung, menangis pada lantai dan selalu terjaga saat fajar. Hingga suatu pagi saat dingin udara subuh menembus pakaiannya yang tipis dan lusuh, memaksanya meringkuk dalam-dalam, memeluk tubuh yang ringkih dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai kamar sembahyang. Kala itu Sehun berpikir, mungkin ajal sudah menunggunya didepan pintu kuil. Jadi dengan pasrah ia berserah diri.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju dunia putih yang silau, ia bertemu seseorang, lebih tepatnya sesuatu. Patung yang selama ini ia ajak bicara, berdiri tegak didepan sana laksana dewa yang suci. Sehun menganga ketika 'temannya' yang bisu itu tiba-tiba bicara, menyapanya dengan ramah. Akal sehatnya membantah untuk percaya ini nyata, tapi ia kembali teringat sedang dalam perjalanan bersama malaikat maut menuju neraka, jadi sesuatu seperti ini tentunya bukan mustahil.

Sehun berterimakasih untuk waktu yang terbuang saat sang dewa mau mendengarkan ungkapan hatinya. Sang dewa tersenyum, ia ingat betul bagaimana Sehun dengan tulus mengaku salah, lalu sengsara dengan hidupnya sendiri, terpuruk dengan lukanya sendiri, sehingga satu kesempatan diberikannya pada Sehun. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, kesempatan untuk kembali bertemu dia yang terkasih.

* * *

Tahun kesepuluh Sehun ditemukan meringkuk ditanah diatas bukit dekat rumahnya, dalam keadaan nyaris mati. Ia ditolong dengan penuh suka cita dan dibawa pulang. Rumahnya masih sama, begitu juga gundukan tanah diatas bukit itu. Putus asa kembali membayanginya, seingatnya ia sudah diberi kesempatan, tapi mengapa gadis itu masih terkubur didalam sana.

Kesedihan dan penyesalan kian nyata, tapi harapan seolah datang lewat mimpi yang masih jelas dalam ingatan. Ia punya satu kesempatan meskipun hingga kini belum juga tampak didepan mata. Jadi ia mulai belajar menunggu dengan sabar.

Hingga suatu hari ia mulai sadar, mungkin kesempatan yang dinantinya tak akan datang secepat musim berganti.

Semuanya berubah, hari ke hari, waktu ke waktu. Orang-orang bertambah tua, rambut mereka memutih, anak-anak kecil menjadi pemuda perkasa, bahkan putra mahkota telah jadi raja beranak cucu. Semuanya berubah, kecuali Sehun. Ia masih saja muda, tampan dan murung. Tak sehelaipun rambutnya memutih, tubuhnya kian kokoh, kulitnya mulus tanpa keriput.

Kini Sehun mengerti, kesempatan yang ditunggunya akan dibayar sangat mahal. Ia masih harus menunggu sembari menghukum dirinya sendiri, menyaksikan orang-orang terkasihnya mati dimakan usia lalu mengulang semuanya lagi dan lagi dari masa ke masa.

Kesempatan yang dijanjikan padanya akan datang, tapi ia tak pernah tahu kapan. Jika bukan besok, mungkin suatu saat nanti. Yang Sehun tahu, ia akan menjadi _kekal_ hingga saat itu tiba.

"Sampai jumpa, saat aku melihatmu lagi..."

* * *

 **tbc.**

 **a.n :**

[1] Hanbok [ 한복 ] : Pakaian tradisional masyarakat Korea

[2] Silla [ 신라 ] : Salah satu dari _Tiga Kerajaan Korea_ tahun 57 SM

[3] Agassi [ 아가씨 ] : Nona muda

[4] Saebyok [ 새벽 ] : Fajar, pagi buta, dini hari, subuh

 _Pengertian" diatas saya dapat dari om google, mohon dikoreksi jika keliru_

 _Ini ide pasaran yang mungkin sering ditemui di lapak-lapak terdahulu yang terinspirasi dari drama" korea yang mengusung tema 'time travel berbau romance', tapi ditulis dalam versi saya. Cerita ini mungkin gak akan panjang dan akan diupdate jika saya tidak sibuk dan (masih) punya inspirasi yang sempat baca bisa menikmati, sekian._


End file.
